


I Smell Sex and Candy

by PaperWings337



Category: AFI (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: Cleaning files.  This is an old one from back in the AFI Slash days.    Pure fiction.  Always fun.
Relationships: Adam Carson/Jade Puget
Kudos: 1





	I Smell Sex and Candy

Last night’s show was frantic and fantastic as always. Today they had the luxury of time. Only a few hours drive to the next city and a hotel waiting for them tonight. The bus wouldn’t leave until later this evening so everyone went off to do his own thing. Hunter and Smith went shopping and Davey apparently tagged along. Adam was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was sleeping. That is what Jade had plans to do. The bus was quiet and cool. Jade lounged on the couch and opened a book. It wasn’t long though before the words blurred on the page and his mind drifted. He could feel that “edge”. He was on the cusp of sleep; still aware of things, but totally relaxed and drowsy. 

Jade registered the door opening. Softly it clicked shut. Adam, he thought. Sweet, kind Adam. Always thoughtful if someone was resting. Smith would have let the door slam, but Adam... Jade’s sleepy thoughts shifted gears just a bit. Adam. With his muscled arms and lean, toned body. His lopsided grin and his swimming pool eyes. Adam who could make Jade sweat and squirm. He wanted to squirm right now and he moved his hand to his groin, hoping to cover any growing evidence.

Adam quietly entered the bus. It was dark and cool and quiet. He paused at the couch, his eyes taking in the man asleep there. He caught the slight movement of an arm, but Jade’s breathing was deep and even. He looked so comfortable. Adam was glad he hadn’t woken him. He had looked very tired at breakfast this morning. 

He stood there a few moments longer, just looking. Jade was beautiful. When they were on stage, Adam’s movements were basically mindless. His arms and feet moved of their own accord to the well rehearsed rhythm. His brain was free to watch the other three as they cavorted across the stage. It was all eye candy for him. But Jade, Jade was more than candy. Jade was the stuff of his fantasies. He could imagine those slim legs, thighs soft and furred like his arms. Adam wanted to rub his face against his skin. And when Jade ruffled the back of his hair and arched his back…Adam had to bite his cheek to keep his beat. Hopefully Jade would stay sleeping a bit longer and Adam could continue these thoughts in his bunk.

Jade could feel Adam's eyes on him. Adam didn’t make a sound or move, but Jade knew he was still there. He struggled to keep his own eyes shut and keep his breathing even. Sleep had suddenly lost its pull on him. He ached to press his hand against his cock but didn’t dare move. Thoughts of Adam now had Jade fully awake although he never moved a muscle. Then he knew Adam was gone, headed back toward the bunks. His eyes snapped open to see a retreating Adam. Only then did Jade move, and just his hand, his palm pressing against the line of his now hard cock in his jeans. He watched Adam remove his shoes and kick them under his bunk. Then his T shirt and jeans were tossed on the bottom of the bed. 

He shut his eyes again as fantasy thoughts of Adam gave his body sweet pleasure. Jade would come to him in the guise of talking to him and there Adam would be, naked and hard in his bunk. Jade would sit on the bed next to him and reach for his cock, and Adam would invite him in to the small enclosure. Jade moved his hand then, sure that Adam was already in his bed. He pressed and rubbed through his jeans, letting a quiet moan escape his lips. 

Adam had turned again to watch Jade. One last look before he hit the bed. Jade was moving. His eyes were still shut but, was he rubbing his cock? Just the idea had Adam’s hand on a mission. His own cock, half hard from standing and looking at Jade, was now fully erect. He began to stroke it through the thin material of his boxers until the front was wet. He took a step into the main area of the bus.

Jade continued pressing his now aching cock through the thick denim of his jeans. He squeezed his ass together, gently rocking his pelvis, thinking all the while about having Adam’s cock sliding against his crack. Surely Adam was tucked into his bunk by now and Jade could spend a little quality time alone with his cock. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw… Adam! 

As Adam stroked himself, lust drops making it slippery, he glanced again at Jade. And froze. Jade’s eyes were open and looking right at him. The two men just stared at each other, like the proverbial deer in the headlights. Caught. Adam blushed but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Jade had also been caught doing the exact same thing as he was. He had no idea who Jade might be thinking of, while Jade could certainly see who Adam was lusting after. 

Eyes still fixed on Adam, Jade smiled. And opened his legs a bit, letting one leg drop off the couch. He wriggled against his palm again. 

Fuck… Jade was teasing him. And he loved it. He smiled back.

“Open your pants.”

Jade involuntarily glanced towards the door. 

“We’ll hear them. Let me see you.”

Jade slowly pulled his belt off and tossed it across the bus. Then he lowered his zipper, his eyes never leaving Adam’s. 

“Oh fuck…” Adam whispered and he reached inside his boxers to take hold of his cock.

“Pull your shorts down.” Jade’s voice was low and seductive, almost a purr. 

Adam did as he was told and fondled his balls while sliding his boxers low. This was unbelievably hot. Jade looked so wanton sprawled there, touching himself, his eyes half closed again. He leaned against the wall for support now. He could come very quickly from this. 

Jade stroked himself, milking the clear droplets from his cock and spreading the slickness with his palm. Then he licked his palm, tongue extended fully, lapping his hand and fingers, tasting himself. He moaned while his saliva added more lubrication for his hand. He made a show of it for Adam. He was so close now. 

Adam watched that tongue snake out and lick those long fingers, wishing it was his cock under that tongue. God…Jade licking him, sucking him… He squeezed and stroked, squeezed and stroked. 

“I want to taste you. Suck you ‘till you scream.” Jade murmured, as if reading Adam’s mind.

That was it. Without any warning Adam began to pulse over his fist, trembling as his body shook with pleasure.

Jade saw the moment when Adam lost it. There was a slight tension and then Adam was coming over his fist. Jade watched the white drops spatter his stomach and drip down his fingers. He wanted nothing more than to have those drops land on his tongue. He could almost smell Adam’s release. With that thought he came, groaning aloud with lust as he climaxed. 

He lay there panting, and wiped his hand on his shirt. He had no idea how to proceed or how to end this. Thankfully Adam spoke.

“Maybe… when we get… the hotel… Smith…” Adam was still gasping and catching his breath from that incredible orgasm, but Jade understood.

“Yeah…we can…” Smith never questioned who roomed with whom, or who might need a room alone every now and then. If it made the boys happy and it was doable, Smith was on it. 

Adam leaned against the wall as his breathing slowed, grinning at Jade, who grinned back at him. 

Then they both looked toward the bus windows as loud laughter and voices announced the arrival of the others walking along the street, getting closer to the door.

Jade quickly turned on his side, his back to the room, and zipped his pants. He hoped he could get to his bunk without anyone noticing the traces of cum on his T shirt. Adam yanked his boxers up from their awkward position around his thighs and scurried to his bunk. He dove in as the voices and footsteps became louder with three men entering the bus. Smith headed for the fridge and some beers. Hunter turned on the TV while carrying on his conversation with Smith. 

Davey headed straight to the back of the bus. “Hey Jade.” 

But Jade only mumbled something as he jumped up and off the couch and sidled past Davey towards his bunk, barely looking at him. Davey caught the last of a foot disappearing under the curtain covering Adam’s bunk. Then he noticed Jade’s belt on the floor. Davey stared at the retreating shapes. Jade seemed …guilty? But… No one else seemed to notice this strange awkward behavior. Or the scent in the air. Then…he smiled and began to sing softly as he entered the tiny bathroom. “I smell sex and candy…here”. 

Through the door his voice became louder over the sound of running water. “Who's that lounging in my chair? Who's that casting devious stares…In my direction? Mama this surely is a dream…”

In their bunks two men listened to him sing. Lips curled into smiles and thoughts turned to that next hotel room. Smith wouldn’t even question why they wanted to share a room this time... and Oh!... the possibilities! 

Yeah, mama... this surely is a dream. 

FIN


End file.
